yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder
ハモン |jpname = 降雷皇ハモン |jphira = こうらいおうハモン |phon = Kōraiō Hamon |trans = Descending Thunder Emperor Hamon |image = HamonLordofStrikingThunder-LC02-EN-UR-LE.png |attribute = Light |type = Thunder |type2 = Effect |atk = 4000 |def = 4000 |level = 10 |effect = Summon, Trigger, Continuous |number = 32491822 |lore = Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 face-up Continuous Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. While this card is in face-up Defense Position, your opponent cannot target other monsters for attacks. |frlore = Cette carte ne peut ni être Invoquée par Invocation Normale ni être Posée. Cette carte ne peut pas être Invoquée par Invocation Spéciale, excepté en envoyant 3 Cartes Magie Continue face recto depuis votre Terrain au Cimetière. Lorsque cette carte détruit un monstre de votre adversaire à l'issue d'un combat et l'envoie au Cimetière, infligez 1000 points de dommages aux Life Points de votre adversaire. Tant que cette carte est en Position de Défense face recto sur votre Terrain, votre adversaire ne peut pas sélectionner un autre monstre comme cible d'une attaque. |splore = Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Normal o Colocada. Esta carta no puede ser Invocada mediante una Invocación Especial excepto mandando 3 Cartas Mágicas Continuas boca arriba en tu Campo al Cementerio. Cuando esta carta destruye un mounstro de tu adversario como resultado de una batalla y lo manda al Cementerio, inflinge 1000 puntos de daño a los Puntos de Vida de tu adversario. Mientras esta carta está boca arriba en posición de Defensa en tu Campo, tu adversario no puede seleccionar a otro mounstro como objetivo de un ataque. |animelore = This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by sending 3 Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard. When this card destroys your opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent. While you control this face-up Defense Position card, your opponent cannot select another monster as an attack target. When this face-up Defense Position card is destroyed, reduce all damage you take to 0 until the end of this turn. |ptlore = Esta carta não pode ser invocada normalmente ou posta do seu lado do campo. Ela não pode ser uma invocação especial exceto enviando 3 cartas mágicas ao seu cemitério. Quando esta carta destroi um monstro do seu oponente, em batalha, e o envia ao cemitério, ela infringe 1000 pontos de danos diretamente ao seu oponente. Quando esta carta está em defesa, no campo, e virada para cima, o seu oponente não pode escolher outro alvo de ataque, senão ela mesma. |archetype1 = Sacred Beast |fusionmaterial1 = Armityle the Chaos Phantom |summon1 = Cannot Normal Summon |summon2 = Cannot Set |summon3 = Nomi |summon4 = Special Summons itself from your hand |action1 = Sends from your field to your Graveyard |action2 = Sends from field to Graveyard for cost |lp1 = Damages your opponent |attack1 = Manages attack targets |support1 = Continuous Spell Card |en_sets = 2006 Collectors Tins (CT03-EN006 - ScR) Shadow of Infinity (SOI-EN002 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LC02-EN002 - UR) |na_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 4 (DR04-EN122 - UR) |fr_sets = Boîtes à Collectionner 2006 (CT03-FR006 - ScR) Shadow of Infinity (SOI-FR002 - UR/UtR) |de_sets = Sammel-Tins 2006 (CT03-DE006 - ScR) Shadow of Infinity (SOI-DE002 - UR/UtR) Legendary Collection 2: The Duel Academy Years (LC02-DE002 - UR) |it_sets = Tin da Collezione 2006 (CT03-IT006 - ScR) Shadow of Infinity (SOI-IT002 - UR/UtR) |Collezione Leggendaria 2: Gli anni dell’Accademia dei Duellanti (LC02-IT002 - UR) |sp_sets = Shadow of Infinity (SOI-SP002 - UR/UtR) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.4 (EE04-JP122 - UR) Shadow of Infinity (SOI-JP002 - UR/UtR) |ae_sets = Shadow of Infinity (SOI-AE002 - UR/UtR) |kr_sets = Shadow of Infinity (SOI-KR002 - UR/UtR) |tf04_sets = Natural Born Critters (Ultra Rare) |wc6_sets = Shadow of Infinity (Ultra Rare) Special Summon Collection C (Secret Rare) Continuous Spell/Trap B (Secret Rare) Direct Damage Collection (Secret Rare) Monster Destroy Collection (Secret Rare) All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 39 |anime_gx = 029, 038, 048, 049, 062, 065, 127, 129, 130, 149, 154, 158, 177 }}